Downward Spiral
by ReikoOkinawa
Summary: COMPLETE Inuyasha and the gang are all in high school... But a day at the carnival goes horribly wrong as a natural disaster hits. KagxKoug
1. The Proposition

Hey, everyone. Here goes another attempt at an Inuyasha fic. This one is totally Kag/Koug. If you hate Kouga, you may want to stop reading now. ^.~ Kag/Koug fics are really rare. Actually, I've never seen one. But I'm dying to. So, here it goes.  
  
Also, one other author mentioned in her AN something I thought was kind of interesting.. Did anyone know that Miroku shares several qualities with a certain Russian man (rather famous, actually) named Gregory Rasputin? He was called the "Mad Monk." He was a womanizer and a pervert, and while Miroku is definitely not evil, as this man was, I thought that the coincidence of an actual historical figure and an anime character sharing qualities like that is kind of interesting. I actually looked at a lot of sites on the Internet to check this out, and its true. So.. Just thought I'd share that. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Well, I own some mangas, but does that count?  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- The Proposition  
  
"Inuyasha, for the LAST time, I don't care if Kikyou's prettier than me! You're the one stuck with her, and I sure don't envy you!"  
  
Kagome stormed down the hallway. She was always easily annoyed by Inuyasha's comparisons of her and Kikyou, his girlfriend. Despite their identical looks, Kikyou was disgustingly preppy, and Kagome a solid punk.  
  
Kikyou was Kagome's cousin, and they hated each other with vengeance. Kagome's parents both had twin siblings. Her mother's twin sister had married her father's twin brother, and their daughter, who was born within the same week as Kagome, looked identical to her.  
  
In fact, the first day of school here, her teacher refused to believe they were not sisters. They even had the same last name.  
  
Refusing to delve into those thoughts again today, she ran to her first period class-Geometry. She hated that class, particularly because she shared it with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's aristocratic brother, and Inuyasha himself.  
  
It wouldn't be so bad, but because the class was so easy, the lesson was short, and it left them plenty of talking time. She loved that part, but it left room for the two brothers to argue, or tease her.  
  
It didn't hurt anymore. She didn't care. But it really got on her nerves. They used the same things over and over until she almost, and sometimes did, hit them.  
  
Their teacher, Mushin-sensei, was an old pervert. He would drop his pens specifically to be able to look up the female students' skirts as he bent over to retrieve them.  
  
On top of all that, he would stare at Kagome often like a lion does his prey, and it really creeped her out.  
  
She slammed her books on her desk, causing a few dozing students to jump up. As Inuyasha entered, he smirked at her.  
  
Soon after, Sango, her best female friend, entered and sat in the desk in front of her with a sigh.  
  
"Why is it men are such pigs?"  
  
Sango turned towards the door and glared at the one entering, sporting a crimson handprint on his cheek.  
  
"Who knows? Ask him, he's the expert."  
  
Miroku, their closest guy friend, oblivious to their discussion, took a seat next to Kagome.  
  
"Hello, ladies. Did you do your homework last night?"  
  
"Baka, we never have homework in this class."  
  
He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Heh. Right. Well, I hope you are both having a fine morning, nonetheless."  
  
Sango smiled a bit, a blush faintly tingeing her cheeks. Kagome recognized the look all too well. It was the look Sango always had when Miroku was around, and not acting perversely, which was a rare occasion.  
  
"Hey, Miroku? Think we could double date Friday? You and Sango, and me and.. Well, you could find me a date, right? If not, you and Sango could still go.."  
  
Miroku grinned wildly and Sango glared daggers at Kagome.  
  
"Why, of course. It sounds great. I'm sure any guy will be thrilled with the prospect of a date with you. But, honestly, wouldn't you rather share me with Sango? There's plenty of me to go around!'  
  
"Miroku," she muttered, "if you can't find me a date, that's fine, but if you refuse to try, then I just won't go. And if I don't go, Sango won't go."  
  
Sango sage-nodded.  
  
He frowned. He really did want his two favorites girls to go see a movie with him. With a lot of serious thought, (It looked like it hurt, Kagome thought) he grinned mischievously.  
  
"All right, Kagome, I have the perfect guy in mind."  
  
She looked doubtful of his judgment, but all thoughts were cut off as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
After class, Miroku sped down the hallway in search of Kagome's prospective date.  
  
"Hey, Kouga! Wait up, man!"  
  
Kouga spun around and grinned.  
  
"Hey, what's up, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku had to suppress his wild cackling by merely laughing under his breath. He shoved his books into his locker, and shrugged.  
  
"I have a.. proposition for you. See, I'm going with Sango and Kagome to the movies Friday, and, well, seeing as how Kagome doesn't have a date, I was thinking you might be willing to.."  
  
Kouga's triumphant whooping cut off his words.  
  
"Yes! This is great, Miroku! Of course. I'll be there!"  
  
He seemed so excited. Miroku only hoped Kagome would feel the same when she saw him there. He didn't want to see his friend disappointed if Kagome wasn't equally thrilled.  
  
However, he'd seen them when they were together. He knew Kouga was obsessed with Kagome, and Kagome didn't seem repulsed or anything by Kouga.  
  
This was going to be a great night.  
  
"Well, catch you later, Miroku. And, thanks, man."  
  
The guy looked ready to hug somebody and he hurried to his next class, and Miroku suddenly realized he would be late, too, if he didn't hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading! What do you think? Is it any good?  
  
Luff and Smooches,  
  
Reiko 


	2. The Date

Gomen-nasai for the delay. Life has been really hectic.  
  
I know this story is incredibly dull and unoriginal so far.. These are just introductory chapters leading up to something big. Until then, this is the best I can give you. Sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- The Date  
  
"Hey, Kagome? Who do you think Miroku asked to be your date?"  
  
Sango squinted into the mirror, smoothing the brush of pink eye shadow across her eyelid.  
  
Finished, she fished through her bag for some mascara and peered over at Kagome, who was slipping on a little tan dress, hemmed in black lace, that was a bit more revealing that she was used to.  
  
"I don't know. I'm kind of worried, actually.. He wouldn't stick me with somebody like Sesshomaru or Hojou, right? I mean, he has better sense than to do that, right?"  
  
She was turning around in front of the mirror, trying to see if the dress was to short, to tight, to low cut.  
  
Sango shrugged and glided the applicator of her clear lip-gloss across her lips. She felt self conscious as well in the tight black dress she was wearing, which was spaghetti strapped and trimmed in bright pink.  
  
"I don't think he'd be quite that stupid. What I am afraid of is that he's going to grope us tonight. ..Hey, Kagome? Who do you hope Miroku asked?"  
  
The girl scrunched up her face as she pulled her hair back in a loose, low ponytail. Grabbing her make up bag, she sighed.  
  
"I don't know.. Honestly? Well.. You know Kouga? I know he likes me.. I don't know. What do you think?"  
  
Sango watched as her friend finished applying her makeup and shrugged.  
  
"Well, Kagome, he's pretty cute, if you're into that rugged look. And, yeah, everyone knows he likes you. But, I guess we'll just have to wait until they get here to find out."  
  
"Yeah.. I guess you're right. So, what about you and Miroku? Excited? I know you like him."  
  
She blushed hard and glared at her friend.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, yeah, I like him, when he isn't being perverted, but when I see him grope some girl it makes me just so mad.."  
  
Kagome sage nodded and headed down the stairs, Sango directly behind her.  
  
"I know what you mean, but if he isn't a gentleman tonight, I will personally hurt him."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"C'mon, Miroku. I don't feel right, spying on the girls like this.."  
  
Kouga adjusted his position in the tree and glanced anxiously at his friend.  
  
"Don't worry, man. As long as they don't catch us.. Hey! They're talking about us!"  
  
Despite his better judgment, he strained his ears to catch every word he could. He really wanted to know how Kagome felt about him, since it's usually so hard to tell.  
  
"Hey, Kouga, did you hear that? She hopes you're her date! This is so perfect."  
  
He leaned back against the tree with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I am so good."  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes and then, listening a bit, chuckled.  
  
"Miroku, Sango just said if you would stop being such a pervert she would really like you."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and he grinned shamelessly. After the men high-fived each other, they scrambled out of tree and to the front door to pick up their lovely dates.  
  
The door opened seconds after the doorbell sounded, and Sango and Kagome looked happily at the men in front of them.  
  
Miroku and Kouga each pulled a bouquet of flowers (courtesy of Kagome's mother's garden) from behind their backs and presented them to their dates. The girls grinned and accepted them soon enough, inviting the guys in while they put the flowers in vases.  
  
Mere minutes later, the girls grabbed their purses and dragged the guys out, hopping carefully into Kouga's jeep, hoping not to tear their dresses.  
  
When the car arrived at the theatre, the guys were gentlemen. They were kind enough to agree to a chic flick (after much persuasion from two puppy- eyed girls), and they even bought the girls sodas and popcorn, or in Kagome's case, candy. She wasn't much of a fan of popcorn.  
  
As they settled into their seats, the lights dimmed and the previews began. The men each sat on the outsides so that the girls could sit together, and they each slung an arm around the girls' shoulders.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Wow, that was great, Kouga. Thank you so much."  
  
He smiled down at her, much as a puppy would smile at his master after properly performing a trick.  
  
Sure, he was disappointed that he had not gotten to kiss her, but he had held her hand during the movie, and she had not pulled away. That was good enough for him.  
  
Sango smiled sweetly up at Miroku. He was proud of himself. He had resisted temptation the entire night, and not once did he grope her. It was driving him nuts, but he was trying really hard, and he had gotten this far. He wouldn't screw it up now.  
  
They all climbed back up into Kouga's jeep, Kagome riding shotgun, and the other couple in the back.  
  
Miroku was dropped off first, and when he looked deep into Sango's eyes before heading inside, she wasn't prepared for him to grab her butt, ruining the precious moment, despite past experience. He was, however, prepared for the slap he received.  
  
He did, at least, have the courtesy to look worried when Sango suddenly looked nearly ready to cry. Ignoring his pleaded concerns, she hopped back into the jeep and they sped off, leaving a confused Miroku in the dust of his driveway.  
  
Since Sango was going to stay the night with Kagome, that was Kouga's next stop. Sango ran into the house, muttering something about leaving the two of them alone. Kagome knew her friend was upset, but Kouga was just so..  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He had run to the other side of the vehicle to help her out, and she realized she had been spacing out. She took his offered hand and hopped out, stumbling as she did so, and landing squarely against his chest.  
  
He smiled, much too excitedly, and hugged her against him.  
  
"K-Kouga?"  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
She stopped suddenly. His love? That was unexpected. She couldn't help but smile slightly against his well-muscled chest.  
  
"Kouga.. I can't breath."  
  
He frowned and quickly released her, though his hands remained on her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome."  
  
She looked up at him, and she was caught up in the deep blues of his eyes, while he was likewise with her brown ones.  
  
He leaned close to her, lips inches from hers, and she could feel his warm breath tickling her face.  
  
"Kagome, would you mind it if I kissed you right now?"  
  
She almost forgot to breath. Her bewildered smile was a good enough answer for Kouga, however, because he dipped his head a mere millimeter and his lips met hers for a chaste, but passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review. ^^ 


	3. The Band

Hey, people! Wow.. Not many people read this story. I guess I can't blame 'em. It's pretty dull. I'm trying to build up to the main event.. Well, please review if you're reading this and like it. Lack of reviews is.. Discouraging. Thank you to those who do review, though. It's much appreciated.  
  
Sorry for the delay, also. I've been working on a ten-page report on "The Culture and Religion of Ancient Egypt." It took up my whole four-day weekend. *sigh* Oh well. Life goes on. And so does the story..  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Inuyasha, why would I type my stories here? They would be, like, in Japanese and all funkified. However, I do own the band name, and the lyrics for the song they sing. So don't take those.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Are you going to sit with Kouga at lunch today, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome glanced uncertainly at her friend. Since the date, Kagome had received a few calls from Kouga over the weekend. Now it was Monday, and she couldn't deny the flittering in her stomach at his name.  
  
"I don't know. If he asks me to, I will."  
  
Kagome then acquired a devious expression.  
  
"What about you and Miroku? You haven't told me if he's called you at all."  
  
Sango blushed softly and smiled at her friend.  
  
"He's called twice. He's actually being really nice. He even apologized for groping me when he dropped me off. That had to be the most surprising thing about it all. He's never apologized for it before."  
  
Kagome laughed and they continued on their way to homeroom. When they were almost there, each of the girls felt an arm slide around their waists and a chin rest on their shoulders.  
  
"You want to come to our band practice?" Each man whispered huskily into his captive's ear.  
  
Their band, The Demon Within, consisted of Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Kouga played lead guitar and singing, Miroku did the drums, and Sesshomaru had the bass keyboard. Inuyasha used to be in their band, playing co-lead guitar, but he never got along with anyone else in the band, except occasionally Miroku, so he dropped out.  
  
Each of the girls blushed prettily and glanced towards the guy holding them. It caused a huge grin to surface on the guys' faces.  
  
Sango wriggled out of Miroku's grasp, but turned to him and smiled. Kagome merely turned in Kouga's arms to face him.  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"And I can't deny it."  
  
Kouga's strong voice rang out with the loud thrumming of the guitar and steady beat of the drums.  
  
"You have my heart in your hand."  
  
Kagome glared when Sango nudged her and grinned. They had arrived a bit after the practice had started and had found some folding chairs to sit it. The band was pretty good. They wrote their own songs, and fit perfectly into the punk genre.  
  
"Your fingers, they have closed around it."  
  
Kagome, in turn, nudged Sango when Miroku waggled his eyebrows at her from his position at the drums. Sango gave them both a death glare.  
  
"Please, just don't squeeze the lifeblood out."  
  
With a final strum of chords, the song ended and Kouga set his guitar down to run up to where Kagome sat with Sango.  
  
"What'd you think, Kagome? That last one was called 'Lifeblood.' I wrote it myself."  
  
She could tell he was searching for her approval, so she stood and grinned.  
  
"Kouga, it was great. You all are all really good."  
  
He beamed and placed a quick kiss on her lips before running off to find everyone something to drink, dragging Miroku and Sesshomaru behind him.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"So, Kouga, when's the next big date?"  
  
Miroku grinned lecherously towards Kouga. He knew his friend was on a natural high since he had kissed Kagome. He had to admit, he wasn't fully sane since his date with Sango, either. Once he had apologized to her, they had been getting along great. He hadn't even groped her since, for fear he would once again look into those eyes and see such heartbroken emotions.  
  
"I'm not sure. What about the carnival Saturday? Would that be too late?"  
  
Miroku pondered this for a moment as he retrieved a water bottle from the refrigerator and twisted off the top.  
  
"You may want to meet her sooner. How about you go somewhere Friday, and then the carnival Saturday?"  
  
Kouga grinned. He liked the idea of seeing her twice in one weekend. With a decisive nod, he grabbed a water bottle for himself, and two raspberry flavored waters for the girls.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
As they started to leave, Sesshomaru shook his head.  
  
"You two are fools. They're females. Little teases. They will only let you down."  
  
Kouga spun around, glaring wrathfully. Miroku seemed less than pleased.  
  
"How dare you call my woman a tease? Just because you're too cold to attract anyone doesn't mean you have to be so bitter towards us."  
  
Sesshomaru sipped his water and headed for the door.  
  
"I could get any girl I wanted. However, none of the girls we know are suitable for my tastes."  
  
They all decided to just drop it. As they entered Miroku's basement again, they handed the girls their waters.  
  
"Hey, Kagome? Would you like to go out with me on Friday?"  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was asking Sango a similar question.  
  
"I'd love to, Kouga."  
  
He grinned and hugged her, tightly but briefly, before the two elated band members and their cold fellow member finished up with a few louder songs.  
  
"Hey, Kouga, we have to get going. I'll catch you later, okay?"  
  
She hugged him quickly, and Sango did the same with Miroku before they scurried up the stairs and into Kagome's car.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Miroku, are we gonna double again?"  
  
He shrugged, pondering this a moment.  
  
"I don't know. I think maybe not this time, man."  
  
Kouga nodded as he placed his guitar in its case. With a final wave, Kouga and Sesshomaru left in their opposite directions.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is SO short. I am uber sorry. But, I'm getting really bored with these little chapters leading up to the big event thing. There are only a couple chapters left, so we're almost there. Also, there was a request for me to put a lemon in this story. What do the rest of y'all think? I want to know enough people want it before I do something raising the rating. If there is a lemon, it would probably be at the end.  
  
Luff and Smooches  
  
Reiko 


	4. The Storm

I'm so sorry for taking so long, people. Here it is, and thanks for reading. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Please. Like you don't already know.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The doorbell rang and Kagome quickly slipped on her other sneaker. She threw open the door, ready to see Kouga, dressed and ready for the carnival. But, blankly, she glanced around. Not a soul. She rolled her eyes, suspecting the neighborhood children, and began to close the door when her eyes caught sight of the deep crimson rose lying innocently on her doorstep.  
  
She bent to pick it up, smiling gently, and caught sight of the piece of parchment tied delicately to the stem with a black velvet ribbon. She squinted to read the calligraphy scrawled elegantly in black ink.  
  
Love Always  
  
A small symbol of a tornado adorned the corner- Kouga's signature. She smiled again, and was about to peak out the door again when strong arms slipped around her waist and the man nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Hey, Kouga. Ready to go?"  
  
He smiled against her neck and nodded. She went into the kitchen and placed the beautiful flower into a vase, and they hopped into his jeep.  
  
"Ever been to a carnival before, Kagome?"  
  
"My dad took me once when I was little, actually. The night before he left."  
  
She got quiet and he silently cursed himself on such a thoughtless comment. But she soon cheered up and the conversation again picked up. The entire rest of the drive was filled with a casual chatter of everything from school to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"So, did Miroku tell you where they were going tonight?"  
  
He nodded, a sly smile creeping onto his face. His eyes remained on the road while she watched him, but when she stopped, he would sneak a peak at her face.  
  
"They took a drive. He wanted to show her someplace, but I'm not supposed to tell you where. He wants her to be surprised."  
  
Kagome huffed good-naturedly, and the jeep pulled into the grassy lot that currently served as the parking space for the event.  
  
xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx  
  
He paid for their tickets and Kagome promptly dragged him inside, in the direction of the cotton candy stand.  
  
"What's a carnival without cotton candy, right?"  
  
He laughed at her excitement, glad he had chosen the carnival for this date. He bought her the candy, and they ate it as they made their way to their first ride. She had insisted on the Ali Baba, but once they had seated themselves onto it, she looked apprehensive.  
  
"Um, Kouga? I don't know if I can do this."  
  
He looked at her cautiously, trying to figure out if she'd be all right. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes and tried to smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I'd never let anything happen to you. You know that. I'll protect you. I promise."  
  
She nodded, and the ride began to ascend. It moved jaggedly from side to side, and he knew it was all she could do not to close her eyes again.  
  
When the ride stopped, she couldn't have gotten off of it faster, nearly tripping him up as he stumbled to keep pace behind her.  
  
As they touched solid ground, she laughed nervously, obviously embarrassed as he began to chuckle at her.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. I told you I'd protect you. Don't you trust me?"  
  
She blushed and nodded, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Of course I trust you Kouga."  
  
She took his arm and they headed towards the game area. She squealed at the small stuffed wolf on the wall next to a stack of bottles. Kouga grinned and promptly knocked each of the bottles down. Proudly, he handed her the plushie.  
  
She grinned and hugged him tightly around the neck. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and led her to the Ferris wheel. The line was long, and when they finally reached the front, it was beginning to get dark. The man ushered them into their car, and they moved upwards.  
  
Kagome shivered and Kouga slipped his jacket around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, and leaned into the crook of the arm still wrapped about her shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence until a few raindrops spattered onto their heads.  
  
"Man. It's raining."  
  
Kouga muttered the obvious, and Kagome frowned and nodded. The droplets began to hit heavily, and as they climbed off the ride, they ran for a shelter. The only one not full of people was the covered area that lined up for the Rock 'N' Roll ride, which was several cars that spun quickly backwards, waving back and forth.  
  
They climbed onto the ride, just as the first peal of thunder was heard. Lightning had already struck, lighting the sky. Kagome huddled into him and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm.  
  
They climbed off the ride soon afterwards and headed for another shelter. Many of the people had abandoned their hiding places to brave the drive home, but Kouga wouldn't risk it.  
  
A sharp whistle pierced the air and chaos ensued. Kagome only looked up at Kouga, fear blatant in her eyes. There were no trains nearby. Everyone knew what that sound meant.  
  
Most of the crowd rushed for their cars, hoping to escape it. The whirlpool of air was obvious in the distance. Kouga looked worried, and his arms squeezed his precious treasure.  
  
"Kagome, its huge. And fast. I don't know if we can make it."  
  
He sounded so lost, so hopeless, so.. Weak. She had never seen him like this, and it only increased her fear.  
  
"We have to try, Kouga, we have to. Can't we at least try?"  
  
He suddenly squared his shoulders and a look of determination set onto his features. He still held her tightly, and it helped ease her.  
  
"Of course, Kagome. I promised, right? I'm going to protect you."  
  
The wind was picking up, and they ran for Kouga's jeep. He knew the chances of his crashing in this weather were just as great as death in this storm, but he had to try it. For Kagome.  
  
They were about to climb into his car, when he scanned the area.  
  
"Kagome. The traffic. We'll never get out of here. It's backed up for miles, I can see from here. We're going to have to run for it."  
  
Tears streamed suddenly down her cheeks, as if a dam had broken. She nodded, and his heart broke, though he wouldn't let her know it. There was nothing much he could do, but he couldn't give up. He couldn't let Kagome die.  
  
They ran, faster than they ever had before. She slipped once, he grabbed her hand and urged her on. The shrill sounds screamed louder, the wind cried bloodlust, and the rain demanded surrender. But, still, they did not stop.  
  
He would not turn around and look into the eye of Death. He did not have to. He knew He had arrived when the sound, the wind, the rain, all silenced in reverence to Him.  
  
He stopped, and his arms wrapped tightly around Kagome, stopping her as well. Her eyes, drowning in fear, looked wildly up at him.  
  
"Don't look so scared, Kagome. I promised. I'll protect you. Forever."  
  
She nodded, and he kissed her soundly, and then tightened his grip as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
"I love you, Kagome. I always have."  
  
"I love you, too, Kouga."  
  
She smiled into his chest as the wind hit them in a solid, downward spiral.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
THE END  
  
No, just kidding. There will be an epilogue. That was.. Yeah. I didn't want to do that, but that was how it had to end.  
  
This story was based off of.. sudden inspiration. We were at a carnival and it suddenly started pouring, lightning, the works. So, yeah. Here it is. There it was. The epilogue will be soon. 


	5. The Funeral

Well, here you are. The epilogue to Downward Spiral. Hope you enjoyed reading it, because I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading and, for some of you, reviewing!  
  
.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.  
  
A lone tear slipped gently onto the glossed obsidian of the closed coffin. People began to slip out, in a hurry to get to the restaurant before it had crowded too much, but trying not to seem irreverent to the dead.  
  
As the last of them escaped, she fell to her knees, leaning her head lightly against the coffin. The tears gushed down her face and she sobbed loudly. Why her? Why did she have to survive? And why did this have to happen?  
  
She whispered these questions to the unresponsive casket. Sobs racked her body and she knew if anyone remained, they would have stared, funeral or no.  
  
Sango had called when she heard the news, but was out of town and could not return yet. Miroku and Sesshomaru had offered before the ceremony to look after her for a while, and she had replied that she would think about it. She valued her privacy, but she knew if she didn't have someone to keep up with her, she might not survive this.  
  
"You promised you're protect me, Kouga. But I maybe I didn't want your protection. Maybe I just wanted you, Kouga."  
  
She knew there would be no answer to her fervent words, but they were words that needed to be spoken. She wished more than anything that it had never happened. That they had been far, far away, at some beach or something.  
  
But it was not so. He was gone, and she was alone, again.  
  
"Kouga, how could you do this? How could you leave me alone in this world? Please.."  
  
Her body shook so violently with her whispered pleas that it would have appeared she was experiencing a seizure of some sort, and more tears poured now than she had thought possible of forming throughout her lifetime.  
  
"Kouga, I can't do this by myself. Without you, I think there is no hope left for me.."  
  
A strong hand settled onto her should and squeezed gently. She blinked up at the face, trying to focus through her tears, until the steady voice of Inuyasha, who she had long ago deemed an enemy, reached her ears.  
  
"There is always hope."  
  
.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.  
  
The end, for real this time. That was incredibly short.. Sorry. Well. I hope you liked that. I didn't really want to kill off Kouga, but that's how it happened.  
  
Now, the question is, once I finish "That's What You Think" (which may take a while, depending on my moods), should I follow this up with a sequel? It would have, probably, an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, since I haven't done that one yet, and add more to Miroku and Sango's little relationship.  
  
I don't know if the story really deserves a sequel, honestly, it wasn't that great, so tell me what you think. I can take criticism with a spoon of sugar and a drop of honey, and I won't get mad or evil, honest. Flames are fine, too.  
  
Cream Puffs and Cheesecake  
  
Reiko 


End file.
